The Curse of the Lying Witch
by anonabella
Summary: I guess Lovina is a compulsive liar. And I am a thickhead. Antonio's POV.


The Curse of the Lying Witch

Note: A random oneshot. Story was written long ago (like, 2 years ago?) and as usual, when I reread it, I thought, "This could be Spamano!" The original characters' names according to my notes were Vixen and Tom. Something about foxes and cats I guess.

Minor villainish Bella. I don't hate Bella, not at all, if you read Seven Day Story you'd realize I want her to be a Spamano fangirl. But as I said, this story is old and I just forced the characters to be Hetalians and with limited female characters in between Spamano, Bella is the only choice for the main "villain".

I'm not that fond of writing (nor reading about) genderbent characters but this story will probably make more sense with Femano.

Let the OOCness commence.

Summary:

I guess Lovina is a compulsive liar. And I am a thickhead. Antonio's POV.

.::.

The story occurred two weeks before the summer break, between Antonio and Lovina. They are first year high school students who really couldn't care less about each other.

Lovina is quite the average mysterious girl who loves to sit beside the windows, always looking away. She has unruly wavy hair and a perpetually sleepy/frowning expression.

Antonio, meanwhile, is one of the cutie boys who always gets those flashy chicks winks. He always seems to be in the center of attention, with his tall and toned build. It also adds that he's some football superstar in their school.

Now the story starts when a special project was assigned to Antonio for his failing science class. He was given a take home exam to be passed before the summer holidays.

.::.

12 nights

.::.

"I will surely flunk this. Eyebrows is too keen to keep me from the holidays," Antonio said exasperatedly as he looked at his paper with disgust. He could remember how the thick-browed teacher handed him the test with a smirk on his face. With his vacation now at risk, the brunette felt like regretting that prank he did with his friends to the British teacher shaming the blonde and his cooking "expertise"... No. Just kidding.

"Can't you just google it, or something?" Gilbert said uninterestedly. The albino actually feels too excited about his own summer break to even feel sorry for his freund. He is going back to Germany to his little bruder and Old Man Fritz! What's more awesome than that?

"He wrote it here that he'll know if I simply google it, and for sure that will be the end of me..." said Antonio weakly. How is he supposed to study about the summer night sky without any sources? The library has long closed since nobody seems to go there to study anymore. That scandal with Francis and an un-named someone in the library triggered the closing of the whole thing (the Swiss librarian had been keen to disinfect every book and table and chair in the area before reopening) as well as their friend's month-long suspension.

"Typical eyebrows," Gilbert unhelpfully commented. "Why don't you ask for help from our class smarties? For sure they couldn't refuse you."

"Class smarties? Who are you talking about?" the Spaniard smiled sarcastically. Their class and the term smarties don't combine. As his eyes surveyed the room, all he sees are airheaded-ness. That stupid and fat guy Alfred who does nothing but eat junk; that creepy Russian big brother who always seem to be thinking of doomsday; that thickset woman with big racks who always seem to not know where she is; that aristocrat lady who always gets lost; the list goes on and on and on.

"She seems one," Gilbert said as he pointed his lips towards the back seat near the window. There sits Miss Lovina Vargas, a quiet girl without many friends. As far as Antonio remembers, this girl only talked with that cat grinning girl with a pothead for a brother. And she looks always sleepy.

"You think so?" Antonio asked, though now that he had stared at the Italian, he begins to feel an air of superiority around her.

"I dunno. Instincts? Why don't you check her out first before murdering eyebrows in his sleep?"

As the Spaniard makes up his mind, a group of girls passed by their seats.

"Hey ladies, what do you know about that Miss Vargas lady?" Gilbert asked them.

All the once, the girls's faces morphed into animated looks - like how everyone's faces shine when they are about to gossip about someone they all hate.

"They say she always goes out at night."

"They say she's an insomniac and can last not sleeping for weeks."

"They say she does 'things' during the night."

That's too much, Antonio thought. He watched Miss Vargas for a moment longer until the group of girls left. He tries to rack his brains for more information he knows about the lady. As far as he is concerned, it is never a wise thing to listen to "hearsays" coming from the class's most gossiping group.

"You know what, Toni? This girl is either someone extremely hateful or someone extremely pleasant and that will explain those girls's insecurity," Gilbert commented.

"I noticed, yeah."

Antonio tried to remember.

.::.

"I am Lovina Vargas. I go to school because I am looking for a person who will lift the curse cast by a witch upon me," was how she boredly introduced herself in the first day of school. Most of the class laughed at that remark while telling themselves that this girl's someone to avoid at all costs.

The class ended without her making any friends beside the cat-grinning girl who sat beside her. That girl was extremely playful and friendly in Antonio's opinion, a colorful contrast to the plain stone-faced Italian.

But Lovina seems to like being alone. And she seems to like driving everyone away, too.

One morning, Bella (that's the girl's name) was crying to the girls in class.

"What happened?" Erze asked.

"T-That L-Lovina!" she sobbed. "She was so mean!"

"What do you mean?"

"I hate her. I had been so friendly with her and then she'll return the favor by calling me a fake!"

"She did?"

"Yeah! She even mentioned that awful lie about the witch again, saying it was the witch who told her!"

"How rude!" Anneliese piped in and she sent the Italian a dirty look.

"I told you, you shouldn't have tried to approach her in the first place just because she's smart," Maddie whispered quietly. No one seemed to have heard her. Again.

.::.

Lovina easily topped the class, and she was even included in the overall top ranks of the year. It was a question why she was included in the lowest section. Rumors are it's because she was so rude that's why she was kicked out of the higher sections. According to the ladies, anyway.

That day, the Spaniard realized that maybe, Lovina doesn't like the idea of being used. After all, she can do things idependently, so unlike most of them. Antonio always noticed her doing projects on her own when the class are frantic to ask for help from one another.

The girl's unified hate for her added to her lonesomeness, too.

As usual, she really couldn't care less.

.::.

"So, you will help me, right? Please, Antonio, this will really help me~"

Bella really knows how to use her charms.

For PE, the class had basketball shooting in pairs since not all girls can play, so the boys will pair up with them. Most sporty guys were swooned by the ladies all at once, and that included Bella swooning over Antonio.

"You're really the best guy out there, Antonio~"

Anyone told like this would need to be as unstable as that Russian guy to refuse. And since the Spaniard doesn't deny having crush on Bella, it was no question that he will definitely pair up with her.

Most girls find their partners at once, after all, they are of equal number. They were just keen to avoid that unathletic looking American and the big Russian guy who was in his little sister's scorpion hold at the moment.

Antonio noticed the teacher and Lovina approach Alfred. They seem to have teamed up nicely even though they were the only ones left. Maybe Alfred doesn't know about the rumors about her. That or becase of his hero-ego, he didn't take them too seriously.

Contrary to popular belief though, not all sporty guys are good in basketball. And not all guys good in basketball are good in shooting. In Antonio's case, he is someone who is decent at driving the ball and some defense but not in shooting.

They got a quite low score.

Alfred and Lovina got the highest score. It was stupid to forget that Americans were the ones who popularized the game. The meaty blonde shoots the ball as if he was born to do so.

As Lovina (half heartedly) and Alfred (overenthusiastically) big-fived each other for the great play, the girls were all glaring. As far as Antonio knows, those girls were the ones who avoided Alfred in the first place.

"I'm sorry, Bel, I'm not really into shooting the ball."

The Belgian lady gave him a strained grin. "Nah, it's alright. I couldn't have done it without you."

After the class, Bella acted as if Antonio was a stranger.

.::.

That incident gained Antonio teasings from Gilbert and Francis. He laughed them off, but on the inside, there was that numb feeling. He felt angry at himself for not being good enough. But later, he realized that Bella had been the one who asked for his help. And she said that it was alright.

So why is she acting as if it didn't happen?

Was he being used back then?

"Excuse me, but may I pass?" Lovina hissed impatiently. She wasn't looking at him but at her feet.

It seems that Antonio was blocking the doorway.

"I'm sorry. I was just spacing out..."

"Do that in the restroom next time," she snapped dryly as she walked past him. Not even sparing him any glance.

How cold. And what was she thinking that he was thinking?

She isn't far from rude, just like how the rumors say. Though she had been very relaxed with Alfred during the game. And even lately, they seem to be good friends.

Antonio remembered where all these rumors came from. Back when she and Bella had a fight. He wondered, what was it that Bella did that make her be rude to her? Or maybe that was just her natural character and Bella misunderstood?

But why would someone be so rude to strangers?

Erm. Well, Bella's act of ignoring Antonio was also rude in Antonio's opinion.

Maybe it was her defense to those who approach her? She scares them away. But why? Because she had no use of them? Well, the game ended but Lovina and Alfred seem to have created a friendship. The American's grade began shooting up now that Lovina helps him in his studies.

Maybe it wasn't her who thinks of using and not using people. Maybe she was the one afraid of being used. And her friendship with Alfred just shows that she did not just use him, like how Bella "used" Antonio during that game.

Maybe she was afraid of this feeling.

.::.

The next class activity was dancing.

Again, this needs to come in pairs. The girls came swooning back. Francis was the popular dancer in the class and the ladies wasted no time in coming to him. The guy, loving the attention, dramatically takes his time to choose.

Antonio noticed Lovina patting Alfred's back, and the American then went to Kiku, the timid Japanese lady. He seems to be asking her to pair with him. And he looks very flustered. Ha. Antonio never knew.

"Antonio~"

Bella was back at noticing him, huh. Isn't she fawning over Francis just now?

"Sorry, Bel, I already have a partner."

Why did he say that?

That was an awful lie, and it will surely backfire on him sooner or later if he doesn't find a partner now. Damn it.

He looked around. Everyone's already getting partners. The only one who's alone was Lovina.

"Can I pair up with you?"

He noticed how her eyes snapped open, as if disbelieving. Maybe she was expecting to be paired up by the teacher to the last guy again.

"Okay."

.::.

Dancing. Dancing. Dancing.

It's fun and fulfilling. A bit tiring, but nothing short from enjoyable. Especially for natural dancers like Antonio.

"I think you are too tensed..."

"Shut up. I don't even know why I'm doing this."

For Lovina, dancing is foolish and a waste of breath.

"Come on, follow me. One, and two, three and four... Ouch!"

"I'm sorry!" she cried in panic as she stepped at Antonio's foot for the third time. She quickly let go of his hand and stepped back, looking away.

"It's alright. Come on, let's just start over."

"I don't like this at all."

"I know. But we have to."

"You should just do this with someone else better..."

"You aren't bad, you're just tensed. Try to relax..."

"Relax? How the hell can I relax? You're too close!"

"But we are dancing tango, we are supposed to get close," Antonio said patiently.

"No. The witch's curse doesn't want this."

Antonio clicked his tongue. Lovina and the witch. What utter bullshit. He sighed.

"Okay. Let's stop. Let's just continue tomorrow?"

Lovina ran out before answering.

.::.

The next day, Lovina practiced with Alfred first before practicing with Antonio. She got loads better but she moves like a doll: without any expression at all. Unlike the pouty and whiny girl yesterday. Antonio didn't know which he liked better.

After seeing that they already perfected the routine, the two stopped practicing at once. The Italian quickly skipped to her American friend and his girlfriend.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Erm. Can't you even smile?"

"No."

"Eh? Why?"

"The witch cursed me."

That again.

"Anyway, I can't smile unless I find something to smile about."

.::.

They have two weeks beforethe performance, the day before the summer break but now that they aren't practicing, just like Bella, Lovina acts as if she doesn't know Antonio. This time, the Spaniard couldn't care less. She wasn't that much of a loss, he thought.

"Ah yeah. I remember Maddie mentioning that Lovina is a member of the Astronomy Club," Gilbert suddenly said. "Said she heard it from Alfred."

With his science exam at hand, Antonio realized how very wrong he was. And that he is fucked.

.::.

His special exam is about the summer night sky. It was composed of only two essay type questions.

(1) What is your favorite summer constellation?

(2) What is the story behind your favorite summer night sky constellation?

Write you answers in 15 inches long parchment (who the hell uses parchment these days?) and include a hand-drawn image of the summer night sky as seen from the school's astronomy building.

It seems that Mr. Arthur Kirkland knows too well that Antonio hates essays and staying up at night.

Maybe even Miss Lovina Vargas can't help him with something as impossible as this.

.::.

"W-Who's there?"

Antonio woke up with a start as something bright hit his eyes. He quickly covered them.

"What are you doing?" he asked irritatedly. Why would anyone disturb his sleep?

"What are you doing here?" the girl snapped back fiercely. Now that his eyes are trained in the place, he glanced up and saw Lovina Vargas pointing her flashlight on him in a very unfamiliar room.

"What am I doing here?"

"That's what I'm asking you."

"Where am I?"

Lovina frowned at him. "You are at the astronomy building."

"Er... Why am I here?"

"How should I know? Idiot!"

The Italian, still frowning, went to the sink and procured a huge beaker from the cabinet and filled it with water. She then set it up on the bunsen burner and tripod and wire gauze. The water boiled quickly and she poured it in her papercup which she placed a sachet of instant coffee she got from the drawer. The aroma filled the room nicely.

The way she moved around the place shows that she had been doing this kind of thing for a long time already.

"Do you always go here at night?" Antonio asked.

"Only when the skies are clear," she answered off-handedly as she walked towards the glass window. A soft melody filled the room as the Italian opened a nearby music box. It sounds like a harp.

Antonio helped himself with the improvised kettle and joined her in stargazing. He remembered why he was here in the first place.

"I remembered now why I'm here, I was supposed to draw the summer night sky for Eyebrows," Antonio said, trying to make things friendly.

"So Mr. Kirkland actually got you, huh," she said dully.

"How did you know?"

"That guy just does things he shouldn't be doing..." she sighed.

"Erm, what do you mean?"

"Tsk. He planned this, that idiot. He knows you'll show up. Aaahhh. I can't believe him!"

"I'm getting lost here..."

"That guy's the witch I'm talking about. This is his curse."

Seriously, this doesn't make sense, Antonio inwardly thought.

"Aaarrgghh. Nevermind me. Just do whatever you're supposed to do."

"Erm. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do..."

"What? What do you mean you didn't know?"

"Erm. I just don't understand this..." Antonio said as he rereads his test again - but Lovina snatched it.

"Let me see that."

She read the test.

"What part of this can't you understand?" she asked skeptically, as if doubting if it was really hard to understand.

"Everything?"

.::.

Antonio watched Lovina's face morph into the deepest frown ever. She looks like she is pitying Antonio or something. She probably does.

But deep inside, Antonio knew that she liked this frowning Lovina better than the doll-like one.

.::.

"Look up. What do you see?"

"Stars and darkness."

"That is the summer night sky, don't you get it?"

"Aaaahhh. I didn't know."

She facepalmed. "What time of the year do we have today?"

"Nearly summer."

"What time of the day?"

"Night time."

"What are you looking at?"

"The sky."

"Put them all together, what do we have?"

"Summer night sky."

"Exactly."

"Wow," Antonio was amazed. Utterly amazed. "But why is there summer night sky? Is there autumn night sky, too?"

"There is."

"Really!? Awesome!"

"You're sounding a lot like Gilbert."

"But this is all new to me~ I mean, how come there is summer night sky?"

"You honestly don't know?"

"Uhm..." he nodded.

"Do you even know that the world revolves around the sun?"

"Erm, I know that..."

"That's why there are different kinds of sky, depending on the season."

"Ohhh..."

"You still don't get it, do you?"

"Ehehehe..."

.::.

Lovina stood at the center of the room and drew an elliptical path around her. She labeled the quarters of the path as winter, spring, summer and fall.

"Walk around me and stop on the spots with labels."

Antonio stop at winter.

"Look away from me. What do you see?"

"Erm, the biology corner with that torso and skeleton."

"Continue walking."

Antonio stopped at spring.

"Now what do you see?"

"The cabinet with microscopes and electronic balances and the bulletin board about pipes."

"Walk now."

Antonio stopped at summer.

"What do you see now?"

"The window and the sky outside."

"Walk again."

Antonio stopped at fall.

"I am now seeing the door and the first aid kits."

"Do you get it now?"

"I guess, thanks."

"That's just part of it. We both know that the universe is unlimited and vast, so for the southern hemisphere, the skies would still be different from ours."

"I think I'm getting it now."

"Good."

.::.

"Is this your hobby?"

"Yes. The sky and the stars fascinate me."

"Really? How?"

"Because it's so big, it makes me wonder about things... Like parallel universes and maybe aliens. And no doubt, it's very beautiful to look at. It's a hidden beauty, because most people have their eyes closed when the stars shine. The very few who can get to see them are so blessed."

"I have to agree with that."

.::.

Antonio couldn't finish the drawing in one night only. So he was back for the next day.

.::.

"Aaahhh, I always get them wrong," Antonio sighed as he crumples another roll of parchment (which Lovina procured from Mr. Kirkland's desk). "Why is drawing the sky so hard..."

"Because you don't observe enough," Lovina said as she sips her coffee.

"All I see are white dots."

"See, I told you, you don't observe enough."

"How can I 'observe enough'?"

"Do you know of the constellations?"

"Yeah. I heard of the Orion."

"That's for the winter night sky."

"Oh."

"Hmmm. In the summer night sky, Scorpius is the equivalent for Orion." Lovina pointed at the cluster of stars to the south, tracing it's shape.

"Eh? How come?"

"Scorpius killed Orion, so the goddess of the moon placed them at the opposite sides of the universe such that they won't be together when seen from the earth."

"Cool... I never knew of that story."

"Most constellations have story behind their names and shape. Like Cassiopeia," Lovina traced a W like shape on the sky.

"Cassiopeia? I don't see any person from that shape."

"That's mainly her chair. She was a vain queen so the gods placed her that way in the sky, so that she has to cling on her throne most of the time. And then beside her is her chained daughter Andromeda..."

"Even stars can be vain, huh?"

"Yeah. Between stars and people, sometimes, the stars are even more real," she said dreamily.

Lovina sure is talkative when it comes to the stars.

In the end, Antonio ended up listening to Lovina's endless myths and trivias about the constellations.

.::.

"Where do stars come from?"

"That's like asking where does the universe came from," Lovina answered. "There would be many answers to list."

Antonio shook his head. "Which one of them do you believe?"

"Hmmm. There's this ancient belief that when a person dies, he will becomes a star. I think I'd like to believe that."

"So the persons who died before us were this many already?"

Lovina sighed.

"I just liked that belief but believing that would be plain stupid."

"No. I think it's a beautiful belief, too. So I will believe it. Wouldn't it be nice to become a star after we die?"

.::.

"So I know of the constellations and the stories behind them. But still, I won't know how to locate them so easily."

Fourth night with the drawing. Antonio is still crumpling parchment after parchment.

"That is true. Of course newbies would need some guides."

Lovina skipped out of her chair and went to the window.

"It all starts from the summer triangle."

"Summer triangle?"

"Yep. It's made of the brightest stars of Lyra, Aquila and Cygnus. So when you see it, you get three constellations at once."

"I see. Then what's next?"

"Next we locate the brighter constellations like the Big Dipper to the west and the Scorpius to the south. Their shapes are easiest to remember, too."

"Alright," Antonio said as he takes some notes. He gazed up and followed Lovina's pointer finger.

"So beside Scorpius are the other zodiacs like Aquarius, Capricorn, Saggitarius, Libra, Virgo and Leo.

"Above Aquarius is another big constellation, Pegasus. And then Cassiopeia, Andromeda, Perseus and Cepheus... Those four are from the same story so they are naturally always together, remember that.

"Now we have Hercules beside Lyra, below the Big Dipper. And then, see those two stars of the Dipper's head? When you draw a line and extended it, you'll see the tail of the Little Dipper. The North Star, Polaris. That star guided the sea voyagers long time ago."

"I seemed to have journeyed the heavens now," Antonio murmured. He gazed at Lovina. "With you."

.::.

Lovina's face burned. And she quickly ran out. The next morning, she showed up one period late.

.::.

"Why were you late this morning?" Antonio asked Lovina as she drank her usual coffee.

"The witch turned my alarm off."

Her lies are so cute. And she seem to not notice how her used to be hard demeanor now looks all too adorable for Antonio. The way she averts her eyes and look down.

"Just continue drawing there, silly!"

.::.

"Say, why are some stars brighter and bigger than other stars?"

"Say, are you an elementary student, not knowing that?"

Antonio pouted. "I wouldn't ask if I knew."

"Whatever. It usually has something to do with distance and their own apparent brightness. Some stars have more light energy, some stars are too far away."

"How far?"

"Hundreds, thousands, millions of lightyears away."

"Lightyears? How come distance is measured by time?"

"Well, they compute time that the light of the star arrives on earth. For us to see. The light we see now from these stars were the light they emitted long time ago. Like a delayed mail, they only arrive now. When you think about it, with distances as far as the stars, they might have already been dead before their message arrives."

"That's sad."

"That's the sad truth."

"But then, what should we do about the message we receive?"

"Ermmm, we should," Lovina frowned. She never thought that Antonio would take this seriously. "We should take them... Keep them. Or when there's still a chance, send them a reply."

"A reply?"

"Er. Yeah..."

Antonio thought deeply. Then, he took Lovina's flashlight and pointed it out of the window.

"HEEEYYY! STARS!" he yelled. "This is my reply! I don't think you'll understand what I meant but I wanna thank you for always shining for us! I'm probably dead when you receive this message but don't worry! I'll... I'll... I'll be one of you by that time..."

"You idiot..."

.::.

Seventh night.

At last, Antonio finished the drawing.

"Congratulations," Lovina said dully.

"You're so boring," Antonio whined. "Can't you at least be happy for me?"

"I am happy for you."

"You don't look like it. You're not even smiling."

Lovina morphed a dreadful smile on her face.

"Yikes! That's scary."

"You asked for it."

"So you mean if I ask for another favor, you'd grant it?"

"I never said anything like that-"

"Then why don't we dance? I'd teach you how to dance as a payment for teaching me about the stars~"

"I don't want to!"

"Come on, we also need to practice for the performance next week!"

"No!"

.::.

Lovina rounded on Antonio. "There will be a meteor shower at the end of the week."

"Eh? That's great!"

"Yeah. But there will also be a storm coming on Thursday so we might not be able to watch it."

"That's too bad..."

Just then, Lovina run away as Gilbert approached Antonio.

"What happened to you lately?" Gilbert asked Antonio. They were at the classroom and the teacher was late. Many students are chatting with each other.

"What do you mean?"

"You look so tired... Yet happier."

"I do?"

"Yeah..." even the albino feels skeptical at his observations. "So what happened to your special exam?"

"I'm doing great!"

"Er... How?"

"Lovina helps me~"

"She does?"

"Yeah."

"That's... great."

"It is."

"So," Gilbert leaned to Antonio's ears and whispered, "what's the score between you, now?"

"...Nothing."

"You're boring."

.::.

Antonio left for the restroom. Bella rounded on Gilbert.

"Gil~ I couldn't help but overhear. But what's with the special exam Antonio has?"

.::.

"I still can't think of my favorite constellation."

"There are many out there. Just choose one."

"That's the problem. There are too many, and I seem to like them all."

"That is a problem."

"What about you, which one do you like the most?"

"Hmmm... I think I'd say Lynx."

"Lynx? Where is that?"

"It's a very faint constellation near the Big Dipper. Says that it's too stealth, only those with keen eyes could see it. Like a lynx."

"You like it because it's hidden?"

"Nah. I like it because it takes one to want to see to actually see it. That's from a different point of view."

"I guess it was. And here I thought you'd say something about Cassiopeia or something."

"No. Cassiopeia reminds me of some hateful person. But maybe you'll like her," Lovina said, as if implying something.

The night ended without Antonio writing anything.

.::.

"Hey there Lovina. What is that group of stars inside the Summer Triangle? They are almost as faint as the Lynx."

"Hmmm... That's Vulpecula."

"Vulpecula?"

"Yeah."

"What's it's story?"

"Hmmm... Nothing that interesting, I guess. It's a little fox," Lovina traced the shape. "Just like the lynx, it likes to be hidden."

"Wow. So even constellations have similarities."

"I guess they have."

"I think Vulpecula is rather sad. It's being outshone by it's neighboring constellations," Antonio said as he writes something down.

"...You're reading too much into it."

"But didn't you say, stars are just like real people? I'd want to understand them, too," Antonio said enthusiastically.

Lovina sighed.

"We see what we want to see. Sometimes, what we think we understand, it's actually what we want to think we have to understand."

"Ehh... What? I got lost after the first sentence..."

Lovina sighed tiredly. "Nevermind."

Antonio pouted. "You always end the conversation just like that..."

The Italian raised her eyebrows. "And so what?"

"It makes everything hard. I can't get you. I don't know what you're thinking," he muttered dejectedly.

"Huh. Why do you think you have to get what I'm thinking?" she snapped. Antonio sighed.

"Isn't it the other way around?" Antonio gazed at Lovina. "Some people are too closed in, they always believe they will be misunderstood, so they hide... When the truth is, there will always be someone out there who is willing to strain their eyes, just to see what's hidden inside."

Lovina looked down.

"Still, you can't blame someone who closes herself in if she had been misunderstood all her life," she whispered very quietly, Antonio must have not heard it.

.::.

"Why are you doing this to me, Arthur?" Lovina's angry voice echoed inside the laboratory.

"I don't know what you're talking about," came the reply in a male English accent.

"You planned this. You planned everything to happen!"

"If you already knew, why did you play along?"

"I-!" Lovina stomped her feet angrily. "You know I'd play along."

"Nonsense. I don't know what's inside your head. You could've refused from the very beginning."

"Stop bullshitting me, you ass. You would've done the same."

"Of course, I would. What I mean is that, I don't try to suppress what's obvious. This is it, Lovina! Grab your chance!"

"I... I don't believe this. I won't do this."

Arthur sighed.

"Fine. It seems you don't want to end this curse."

"Of course I want to!"

"Then do it! End your curse! You already have everything in front of you. Next move is yours."

.::.

Antonio was standing in front of the door to the science lab and had his thoughts in a mess.

Curse? What kind of crap is that? Lovina was only using that joke to cast others away...

Right?

Something, or rather, someone bumped to Antonio.

"You..."

Arthur Kirkland seems dumbfouded to find the Spaniard in the hall. But he quickly composed himself.

"Your homework is due in three days. I won't accept it any moment after that."

"I'll pass it tomorrow."

"What?" the Brit seems taken aback.

"I've already finished it, but I did not bring it with me. So I'll pass it tomorrow."

"Hmp," Arthur tutted, clearly annoyed. "Fine with me."

And he left.

.::.

Antonio was telling the truth. He has finished the assignment. So why is he back in the science laboratory?

He did not know. But he brought some rolls of parchment just in case. He doesn't want Lovina kicking him out for being there for apparently no reason at all.

.::.

Why was Lovina with Arthur? What were they yelling about? Scenarios encircled Antonio's mind and all he knows is he doesn't like the idea of the other two being together in their place.

Lovina's and his.

.::.

Lovina watched Antonio write and cross his paper routinually.

"When is that paper due?" she asked boredly.

"Erm, three days, according to Eyebrows."

"Are you done yet?"

"Uhmmm, why?"

"I..." she paused. "The dance is in three days, right? T-Teach me."

Antonio felt the heat radiating from the Italian's face, even without looking.

"S-Sure."

And when he did look at her, the Spaniard could only think of one word.

Beautiful.

.::.

Unlike the disastrous dances they did before, this time, it was as if their bodies were moving on their own as they both can't help but get lost in each other's eyes. There was something in Lovina's gaze tonight. It was warm, and a bit longing. She seems to be staring intently at the Spaniard, and thinking deeply at the same time.

After their dance, Antonio felt his heart beating so fast. He must be tired. Yeah. Just tired.

.::.

"Do you believe in magic?"

"What do you mean?"

"Magic. As in... Angels, spells... Those sorts of things..."

"Why do you ask?"

"I want to tell you a magical story," Lovina said, with a sparkle in her eyes.

.::.

Once upon a time, there was a little fox. She was friends with a swan and an eagle. They were all owned by a man called Hermes. The little fox loves to play hide and seek. Everyday, she plays with the swan and the eagle. The swan would always fall asleep whenever they were playing games so he was not included in games. The eagle has keen eyes, he can always find the fox. One day, Hermes brought a lyre with him. It was a very beautiful lyre. The swan and the eagle instantly loved the lyre. The fox liked the lyre, too. However, one day, when they were playing hide and seek, the eagle found Hermes's lyre on the ground. He played the beautiful lyre, forgetting to find his little fox. The fox waited and waited for the eagle to find him. But then she heard of the sound of the lyre playing from her hiding spot. She cried. Cried and cried and cried. An angel saw her crying so the angel cast a spell on her.

"Little fox, you shall never cry again. But in exchange, you can never smile, too. Until someone finds you and make you happy from the bottom of your heart."

.::.

"You were rather fast in making this homework," Arthur said. "I am quite impressed."

Like promised, Antonio passed the paper the next day.

"Miss Lovina Vargas helped me."

"I see. You are quite fortunate."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Okay. You may go now."

The Spaniard turned to leave the faculty room but a photograph caught his eye. The person in the middle of the picture has reddish brown hair, amber eyes and that unmistakable curl. The girl in the picture was smiling.

"That's Lovina, three years ago. Beside her are her sisters. The younger one in the left is Felicia. You must find her familiar. She is a well known musician in Italy. Her older sister was sickly. I think she was in a coma since last year. Her grandfather then left for Italy with Felicia to earn money for his eldest granddaughter, leaving Lovina Vargas in my care."

.::.

"Hey, Lovina."

"What?"

"What is this song called?"

Antonio was referring to the melody from the music box.

"It's called 'Meteore.'"

"Italian?"

"Yeah."

"Sing it~"

"No."

"Please?"

"I don't sing."

"Eeehhh. But I wanna hear the lyrics..."

"Hmmm. Fine. Don't laugh."

.::.

(A/N: I don't know Italian. Assume that this is in Italian.)

You're like a star.

You're bright.

You shine.

You're beautiful.

But you are out of reach.

I can never reach you.

So I just pray that one day

Stars will fall

And make my wishes come true.

(if you already read this poem from tumblr... That would be my account)

.::.

"Beautiful... You're voice is very beautiful..." Antonio wiped the forming tears in his eyes.

Lovina blushed.

"Thanks."

"Why don't you go for singing career?"

"That's too much..."

"You can make it! I bet everyone who will hear you sing will be so moved... I mean, I was!"

"Maybe you're just a crybaby."

"Don't be so mean..." Antonio pouted. "But honestly... If you use that voice, you could've been a musician, too."

"Too?"

"Like your sister!"

Lovina frowned. "How did you...?"

Antonio felt the chills from Lovina's cold glare. "I... I heard it from E-Eyebrows..." he stammered.

"What else did he told you?"

The way Lovina's voice lashed makes Antonio feel sorry for Arthur.

"N-Nothing else."

The Italian bit her lip.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine."

"Lovina..."

She looked at him.

"I won't leave you."

.::.

The skies were gray. Bella have a huge problem. Francis is suspended so he cannot attend the dance the next night. That means she has no partner. That's the worst.

Of all the guys, who could be her partner?

She spotted Antonio. He can dance. Bingo.

"Antonio~"

The Spaniard turned to her.

"See, Franny's still suspended so I won't have a partner for thr dance tomorrow night... Can you pair up with me?"

"But I have a partner already..."

"Pretty please? Please please please?"

"But..."

This is bad. If Antonio doesn't agree...

"Who is your partner?"

"Er... Lovina."

"Her?"

Antonio frowned. "Yeah. She's my partner. Why?"

"She doesn't look like she wants to dance," Bella pointed out.

"...She dances."

"Oh. I know. If she decided to chicken out the last minute, promise me, you'll be my partner, okay?"

She then run to the Italian. She spotted her near the restroom.

.::

Antonio had a bad feeling about this. He followed Bella...

"Hey there Lovina."

"What do you want?"

"You seem so close to Antonio lately."

"...And so?"

"Did he ask you for help about his assignment?"

"And so?"

"Don't you think he's just using you?"

Lovina glared at the blonde.

"He's not like you," she hissed.

Bella's silky smile twitched a bit. But her voice is a oily as ever.

"Oh. I certainly hope not," she said mockingly. "Or else, wouldn't it be sad when he finishes his homework?"

.::.

Lovina was silent. The stars are hidden by the clouds.

Antonio knew it was because of Bella.

"How... How is the witch today?"

Lovina stared at Antonio. He seems to be uneasy. He was going to ask about her but wrong words came out.

"She's fine," Lovina said quietly. "She's happy. She said she's willing to lift the curse now."

"Uhhh... The curse... That's great."

"She says I can tell you about the curse."

"Really? Tell me then..."

Lovina looked so gentle. Almost smiling, without the curve in her lips.

"It's about me. I am the little fox. If a lynx will find me, the curse will be lifted."

"... So when is that?"

"When you tell me that you love me."

A lightning flash.

"Huh? You're joking right?" Antonio smiled strainedly. His heart felt so heavy.

Lovina looked strangely at him. "Yeah. I was. Did I got you?"

He felt His chest tighten. "Yeah! Hilarious! Hahahaha!"

Another lightning flash.

"Well, I gotta go."

"Huh? So fast."

"I still have to find something."

"What is it?"

"Someone else."

.::.

I knew she wasn't joking. I knew I hurt her. Why did I say that?

Is this the end?

I hope not. I hope not. I hope not.

Why though? Two weeks ago, she's just the lone girl in the corner. Why am I so affected by all this? What is this pain in my chest?

.::.

The rain continued pouring until the next day.

Lovina dis not show up in the dance performance. Bella looked so satisfied. She walked to Antonio.

"So. Lovina did not show up."

No response. She will arrive. She will arrive. She will arrive.

"I guess you'll have to keep your promise~ we're partners now."

No response. She will come. She will come. She will come.

"I did not promise you anything."

Bella's smile faltered.

"Don't be like that Antonio. Aren't you embarrassed to be stood up by that girl?"

"It's my fault."

"What?"

Antonio run his fingers through his hair in a careless manner.

"It's my fault. I was an idiot!"

"Antonio?" Bella tried to touch his shoulders.

"Fuck off!"

I have to tell her. I don't want this to end like this. I have to find her.

.::.

His feet brought him to the science lab. She's wasn't there.

He slammed his fist on the sink. He's frustrated. He's angry at himself. He tasted blood from biting his lip too hard.

The rain was pouring as hard as ever and he felt his eyes also filled with tears.

He stayed there until the rain has stopped.

The sky began clearing up. The stars were bright as ever. But Antonio felt they are lacking. Oh. He was the one lacking.

Lovina wasn't there.

.::.

He closed his eyes.

.::.

"Who's t-there?"

Antonio felt something bright hit his eyes. He covered his eyes and saw Lovina pointing a flashlight on him.

"Antonio?"

He quickly stood up and ran to her. He embraced her.

"What the hell are you doing-"

"I'm sorry."

"What are you saying?"

"I was an idiot. I didn't believe you were cursed."

Lovina stopped struggling. "Yeah. So what."

"I believe it now." He hugged her tighter. "I don't want to lose you. After I found you."

"You found me?" Lovina choked.

"Yeah. So don't ever look for someone else..."

Antonio finally released Lovina and cupped her face with his hands. Her lips were shaking.

"I love you."

She burst into tears and she finally smiled. A really beautiful smile.

He broke the curse.

Her music box fell on the floor and the melody filled the room. Meanwhile, Lovina was clinging on Antonio's neck as they share a kiss.

Hundreds of stars are falling as seen from the window.

Fin


End file.
